My Mistake
by LReality
Summary: What would happen if Jackie hadn't had the chance to ask out Marco in Bon Bon the Birthday Clown? (Starco)


**A/N: In the original, Marco was putting up a banner instead of painting it. Just a slight edit I made to make it more interesting. Since they left early, Jackie didn't have a chance to ask him to the dance. Also, no Bon Bon (sorry).**

"Thanks for, uh, agreeing to go with me tonight Star. Dances make me a little anxious." The two were both excited to attend their first Echo Creek High Dance together. Apparently, they were the only ones who were actually working diligently. Kids were dropping corsages everywhere, popping balloons, and having turf wars on each side of the gym. As their conversation ensued, he hastily continued painting a design on the wall as Star observed. Too bad the ladder wasn't very stable.

"What are you so worried about?" Star leaned on the ladder nonchalantly, not even bothering to realize how much pressure she was putting onto it.

"Well, I had a.. nightmare, that I came to the dance _alone_. Then everyone laughed and threw tomatoes at me! Then all my teeth fell out.. oh, and Jackie saw me, and said I looked pasty!" He shivered at the thought of Jackie seeing him like that.

"That's not gonna happen! It'll be fin-" Suddenly, a scream of a thousand souls erupted from the top of the room. In the split second following the cry, a bucket of paint flawlessly landed gap-first onto Star's head. Oh, and something else also landed on top of her. A teenaged boy. They were both clearly dazed, and struggled to get up. Marco took one glance at her and his pupils dilated.

' _So this is how I die?'_

"Star.. I'm SO SORRY!" He profusely apologized multiple times to the confused girl. Her entire upper half was covered in a runny pink substance, and it slowly started soaking into her outfit. "I- I think we should go home and get you cleaned up.." Marco's mind raced as he pondered upon what her response would be to all of this. ' _Oh man, I really messed up this time! Hopefully she won't cripple me too badly.'_ Snapping out of his stupor, he realized there was something he forgot. ' _Ah, crap, I forgot to take the bucket off her head! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?'_

Reaching out to take the bucket off, Star slapped his hands away instinctively. She grabbed it on both sides herself and pulled it off, revealing a beaming face. "Now can you admit that we're mess up twins?" A wave of relief washed over him, and they both smiled at each other brightly. Hopefully the paint was nontoxic.

 _A few hours later.._

"Marco, hurry up in there! What's taking so long?" No response. She stood outside the bathroom, waiting non-patiently for him to come out. After a few more minutes of silence, she decided to change in her room. On her way down the hall, the sound of a door slamming echoed behind her.

"Finally, you're done!" She turned around and her eyes set to work (she rated it an 8.7/10).

"Yeah, sorry.. it took a while to get everything on. How do I look?" His hair was neatly combed, and the red hoodie was nowhere to be found. A new man stood right in front of Star, and her eyes wandered.

"You look really good, Marco! I'm surprised you can pull off the suit and tie! Unlike somebody else I know.." She shuddered at the thought of Tom taking her to prom.

"Well.. let's go then!" He strolled over to the stairs. Unfortunately, his nervousness showed in his actions. His leg went numb for approximately two seconds and he fell face first into the wood.

"OUCH!"

Pushing himself back up, Star could definitely see the large maroon bruise on his face. She stifled a laugh as he looked at her in disbelief.

"Let's just.. go." A wide blush formed on his cheeks as Star couldn't control her urge to laugh anymore. It took a solid three minutes before she would quiet down, all the while he stared at the floor trying not to crack up as well.

"STAR, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" He grabbed her hand and they practically flew down the stairs. People stared as they bolted across the sidewalk with uncontrollable laughter.

Let's just assume they had a good time.


End file.
